Currently, in order to interact with government consulates to obtain documents, report vital occurrences (e.g., deaths, births, marriages, etc.), among other services, a customer must execute all transactions manually in paper form, and pay any fees and/or costs with a check or money order. As such, interacting with consulates is time-consuming, labor intensive, slow, and provides for limited payment options. Accordingly, improvements in the art are needed.